Welcome to Namimori
by fandomslight
Summary: A serial killer is out on the loose in Namimori, and Hibari has made it his goal to find and personally take care of the culprit. However his work is interrupted by a foreign exchange student from Italy who needs a bit of tutoring. B18 AU
1. Prologue

_(**A/N**)_ HELLO THERE! Yes I've wanted to post this story for such a long time, I have just been at a lack of said time to do any collaborating and writing. This story is co-written by myself and one of my greatest allies on the wonderful website of Tumblr. Our Belphegor and Hibari have quite the chemistry going on and this was the first AU idea we spit out at our muses. It turned out so well that I wanted to make it into a fic for you all to read more easily.

Fair warning: there may be a few triggers in this fic later on, so please beware while reading. It's nothing too bad, I promise. I can't go into really gory details without making myself sick.

This is a B18 fic! There is a Male x Male relationship (though it's unfortunately not going to go past kissing this time around)

So I hope you enjoy~!

* * *

_Did you hear…?_

_There have been two of them so far…_

_So there really is a killer out there!?_

_Is it another gang war?_

_Why haven't the police caught him yet?_

_News quickly spread of a recent problem surfacing in the small, quiet town of Namimori. It was about a week ago that the brutal murder of an elderly man had been reported to the police. It was a disgusting sight—his neck had been cut open, and a knife had been left in his heart. Even with the most obvious piece of evidence, police couldn't track the culprit._

_It was only a few days later that another murder had been reported—this victim only a few years younger. The case was identical to the first. His neck had been cut open, and the same kind of knife had been thrust into his heart. Results showed much the same as the first case, with no culprit to represent the crime. That's when police realized:_

_They had a serial killer on their hands._

* * *

"Everybody stand."

The students of class 3A did as instructed, standing from their seats as their teacher walked in. "Bow." Another order was barked out, the teens following command once again. After a wave of the hand from their teacher, they all sat back in their seats in one swift motion. It was as if they were trained like military dogs to do so. Every morning had the same routine. Students came in and socialized a bit before the bell rang. Then they'd do their normal morning routine and proceed with school as normal before going home in the evening.

"We're starting homeroom a bit differently today." the teacher spoke, keeping a usual monotone voice. Some kids looked towards their friends, confused as to what might be going on, heavy curiosity in their eyes. A break in the typical routine? While it was exciting, it was completely unheard of for class 3A. What reason could there possibly be? "We have a new student—a transfer from Italy." the teacher continued, glancing down at the papers in his hand. A small murmur broke out in the class, students getting excited over the transfer coming in. After all, this was the second foreign exchange student coming in from Italy. The second years had gotten an Italian transfer not too long ago. Now they were excited, and there would definitely be a buzz around the third years for quite some time.

Soon there was a knock on the door, before it slid open. A skinny blond walked in, shaggy bangs covering his eyes and wide grin on his face. He kept to minimum dress code standards, his tie hanging loose from his neck while his shirt remained un-tucked and his blazer unbuttoned. What really stood out was the small, silver crown that rested on the top of his head. Not only was it weird that the thing was there in the first place, but it hung crookedly to the side. He only received strange but interested gazes from most of his new classmates. Was this guy royalty? The stranger stood in the front of the room, next to the teacher's desk, waiting to see what he should do next. From what they could see, his facial expression was that of excitement and mild curiosity. "Go ahead and introduce yourself." The teacher instructed, "I'm sure your new classmates would like to know your name."

He hesitated for a minute, as if he had forgotten his own name, before clearing his throat waving, "Belphegor~" he stated simply before holding up a finger, "Although Bel works just as well." You could hear the accent, and it was clear he struggled slightly in his Japanese, but he was fluent enough to speak with others. There were more murmurs before a girl spoke up. "Are you a prince?"

That would explain the crown... The blond, now known as Belphegor, gave another wide grin. "I am but a simple prince. I hope that won't change your opinion of me." The murmurs began again, students amazed that they had a _prince_ in their class. Though they wondered why a prince would come to a school such as Namimori. "You may take that empty seat towards the back. Get to know your classmates later."The teacher cut in, before returning to the routine that had now been broken by starting class. Belphegor made his way towards the empty seat, but when a male student gave him wide eyes and shook his head he frowned and went further back. Fine, all the prettier girls were in the back anyways. Though the look he got seemed strange—what was he so afraid of?

Students turned to watch him, before hurriedly turning back around to catch up on notes. Things had just gotten a lot more interesting at Namimori Middle.

* * *

_(**A/N**)_: So that was just a prologue for you. The entire thread has been finished on tumblr, so I'm going to update at least once a week if not more. We're actually currently working on a sequel and if this story gets a good vibe then I might work on publishing that once we get through this fic.

Please give constructive criticism and reviews in the chapters to come~ Thanks!


	2. Chapter 1

(A/N) : Told you I'd update often~ I'm going to aim for every other day, if not every three days. Chapters will range between short and long depending on when I find a good point to end. Thanks for the quick favorites and follows. And to the two people who reviewed: I know it's a rare pairing. I hope you continue to enjoy it anyways. Check out "Captive" if you have a chance. It's another B18 one-shot I wrote.

Anyways, enjoy this little update~

* * *

Hibari Kyoya's morning had also started off the same as any other. He arrived at school, his expression stoic as he walked down the quiet halls. Classes had already started, but that was a good thing. If he were to see students wandering the halls during class, then there would be a problem. It was fine for Hibari to wander—after all he was the head of the Disciplinary Committee. He headed to the committee room and walked in.

"Kusakabe." he stated, acknowledging and looking at his second-hand. The other nodded respectfully. " Kyoya-san, the principal asked me to give you this…" he pulled out a piece of paper put of his pocket. Handing it to the skylark.

Hibari read over the note. His eyes narrowing. "They want me to tutor? A brat from Italy?"

" Ah…Yes. They were hoping you'd accept, since his Japanese is a bit sloppy. I've seen him. He's a bit…below standards." He knew the prefect would understand what he meant by that statement.

Hibari looked annoyed at the proposition, but anyone who knew him would know he wasn't about to turn it down. "Tch. Fine. I'll do it."

"He's in 3A…Your class, Kyoya-san."

That piqued his interest a bit more. So he had this brat on his hands now? And in his class no less. Hibari walked over to his desk to set the note down. "Keep everything in check. I might be a bit occupied." He swiftly made his way out of the room.

"Yessir!"

Hibari let his face crack as he made his way down the halls. An unpleasant frown set on his face. Why did he have to be the one to tutor? Anyone else could have been fit for the job. Hibari Kyoya had duties to fulfil to this school and this town. Then again, having an exchange student that didn't know Japanese _would_ tarnish his school. At least that insufferable Gokudera had come to Namimori knowing the language.

Not on his watch.

Belphegor regretted the decision to enter into this school almost as soon as he had entered the classroom on his first day. Acquaintances of his back in Italy had told him it wasn't necessary, but they didn't understand his real motives. He had been bored and wanted a change of scenery. He needed a new place to keep him entertained, and Italy just wasn't doing it for him anymore; but it seemed as if this place was just as boring. It would have been a better decision to come here as a tourist—not as a transfer student into Junior High.

It wasn't too long before he had fallen asleep in his class, elbow on his desk and his chin in his hand. With his bangs always in his face and covering his eyes, no one could really tell if he was awake or asleep. The teacher had called on him a few times, and he'd managed to actually mumble out a correct answer in his sleep. The prince had a high IQ after all, so it would have been even easier for him had he been awake. The only problem was that he answered in half-Italian, half-Japanese, and it confused both the students and the teacher.

His lack of fluency had been a problem coming into Namimori Middle. When he first signed on he met with the principal of the school, who had assigned a tutor to help him with his Japanese. His protests were not enough to decline the offer, and he was told that learning would help him grow more accustomed to the school and the area. It was completely against his will, and he would have preferred not to do this; but it was insisted, and a note was sent off to the head of the disciplinary committee immediately. Belphegor didn't understand how the disciplinary committee was going to help him, but he gave up thinking through an answer.

The bell rang, waking Belphegor from his slumber and signaling the first break of the day. He stood and stretched, glancing around at his surroundings as other students got up and grouped together. A few of the students began to swarm him, asking him questions that he wasn't prepared to handle all at once. Things like: did you really come from Italy? Are you really a Prince? What's your lineage? He would easily admit he loved the attention, smiling at his curious peers as he answered "Yes. Yes. Ah, I can't give you that information, shishi~." He chuckled at the end.

The chatter continued for a while longer before class resumed. Belphegor fell back to sleep much like earlier in the day. It really had been pointless joining this school. If he was just going to sleep through the whole day, why was he even here?

Because it was a cover up? Or maybe he really did just want the extreme change.

It was the middle of the lesson when the door violently slid open. Students stopped what they were doing to look at Hibari with wide eyes. He looked irritated, though that seemed to be typical for the prefect. It was like everyone at the school annoyed Hibari to no end. Though the level of his anger was worse than ever. It didn't take long for word to reach him about the recent murders in this town…his town.

Something didn't seem right, and he'd look into it later; but for now he had other business to take care of.

"Hibari-san…Take your seat, please." The teacher said, though it seemed obvious that even he was a bit intimidated by his student. But Hibari had no time to waste in class, and ignored his teacher's command completely.

"Where is the new student?" he questioned, eyes scanning the class. It didn't take long for him to recognize the obvious newbie. He was the only one who didn't look alert in the classroom, and Hibari didn't need to see his eyes to know they were closed.

"He's the one in—Hibari?"

The tonfa had been pulled from his side, raised and poised for attack. He moved towards Belphegor's desk in a few swift footsteps. "Think you can sleep in class, herbivore? I'll bite you to death!" He swung his tonfa, and when it connected to the prince's shoulder he jolted awake in pain and fell out of his chair.

It took a moment longer for Belphegor to become alert to his surroundings. He never dropped his guard so low to actually be hit like that. He must have really been deeply asleep to do that. Even so…It was strange. He looked up at his attacker, not recognizing his face. By the faces of his fellow classmates, it was clear that this was supposed to be someone to fear. The room was completely quiet and there was a strange tension in the air. Even the teacher was silent and shell shocked.

The blow to his shoulder started to throb, and a rare frown appeared on his face. It had hurt a bit more than he thought it would, and he raised a hand to rub his shoulder. As if noticing that he'd been frowning, he casually lifted the corners of his lips into another grin.

"Isn't it at least custom to introduce yourself before hitting someone? Ushishi~." he asked, still stumbling with his Japanese. What did this guy have against him to go hitting him like that? It was completely uncalled for. It was over and done now, but Belphegor would never allow it to happen again. The next attacks—if they came—would be dodged. He didn't care if he showed his strengths so soon. He'd have to show this kid who's really on top here.

"Cocky brat." Was all he got in response from the raven. Hibari hated when others talked back. "Your hair is too long and in your face, your uniform is out of place, you're clearly against dress code, and you're breaking rules by sleeping in class." Belphegor couldn't help but give a low whistle as the 'rules' were laid down in front of him. Did he actually care? No—but it looked like it was a big deal to this guy. "I am also suspecting you're the one I have to tutor? Your Japanese is far from decent." Hibari looked away to stow his tonfa. He already hated this guy. He was cocky, a rule breaker, and that laugh was annoying and stupid.

Belphegor couldn't believe it. This was the guy that was about to tutor him? He figured he'd be working with a teacher to learn the language, but he managed to get the dictator student as his guide. That was more uncalled for than the blow to his shoulder. It didn't really matter, though, as long as he learned proper Japanese. It wouldn't take long—Belphegor was a quick learner, but that wasn't why. He knew proper Japanese, he just figured he'd get by a bit easier pretending he was a bit behind. That seemed to have heavily backfired on him.

It looked like the two hated each other upon meeting.

"You are to report to me every morning and afternoon." He started again, before turning to the rest of the class. "Go back to what you were doing. Instructor, I'll be taking him with me." He glanced down at the prince one more time before heading to the door. "Let's go."

He was going to learn the rules, even if Hibari had to beat them into him.


	3. Chapter 2

(A/N): I managed to update, though it's getting pretty late here and I have a research paper I'm supposed to be writing. This is more important to me though, because I love being able to update often.

In response to a few reviews and PMs, I want to point a few things out:

This fic is not mafia related. It is an AU setting. There is no Varia, and there is no Vongola. I'm sorry if that's what you were looking for. This story follows the idea that Belphegor and Hibari are meeting for the first time and did not know each other prior. Secondly, no B18 is not my OTP (B59 is) but I do really enjoy the pairing now that I've given it a chance. I can't classify this as B18 or 18B because there's really no dominating source. . . B18 just flows better.

And finally, thanks to Red-Hot Habanero for pointing out to me that it takes three kills to be considered a serial killer. Oops! I'm not perfect, but thanks for the point out. That third kill will come...eventually...maybe...oh well you'll see.

Anyways, Enjoy~!

* * *

Belphegor had absolutely no room to protest. Before he could even get a word out his supposed tutor was out the door, ordering him to follow along. Students stared his way, wondering what the prince's next move was. He wasn't sure if they were surprised or silently wishing him good luck when he stood from his seat to follow the other out the door. "Ciao~" he cooed out, waving to his classmates behind him before exiting.

The grin never left his face, but Belphegor was far from happy at the moment. Here he was trying to make friends with his new classmates and get by without too much attention, only to have this asshole come in and mess everything up. If they avoided the raven like the plague, they could very well treat him the same way by association. "I'm safe to assume you're in that class as well?" he asked, folding his hands behind his head as he walked. There had been another empty desk, and now that he thought about it, the kid that had shook his head when he tried to sit there earlier in the morning looked pretty terrified. Must have been his seat. "There was another empty desk," he voices his thoughts aloud. "towards the middle-front."

There was never a response to his question, and Belphegor wondered if the other was even listening to him. He rolls his eyes and huffs, shaking his head as he walks behind the prefect. "Y'know—if you're going to be my tutor—much to my own disinterest—the least you could do is give me your name."

Once again, Hibari never stopped, nor did it seem like he was about to answer. That is, until he finally spoke up. "Hibari." He answered with a low tone. His eyes narrowed. This 'prince' was really annoying.

"First name?"

He sighs and ignores the question, answering one from earlier. "I am in your class. I attend once I'm finished looking over the school. I run the disciplinary committee, and I punish students who break the rules. Which is why you, herbivore, are coming with me."

Disciplinary committee? Belphegor had heard that from the principal of the school before. He didn't expect a kid to be running it, though. Faculty maybe, but not Hibari. "It's Belphegor." He corrects. "Not herbivore."

It was like teaching a child, and Hibari already couldn't stand it. However he wasn't about to back down from a task given to him, and he'd stick it through no matter how painful. He led the blond to the committee room, sitting down in one of the chairs and leaning back. A small, yellow bird happily greeted him before landing on the top of his head and nuzzling into his scalp.

"Sit." He ordered, nodding to one of the other chairs. Belphegor figured he'd be trapped in here for the next couple hours. He felt trapped in this room, and didn't necessarily enjoy being cooped up in such a small space. No doubt it did actually make him a bit nervous; but there was no ducking out early this time. Usually, things like this wouldn't bother him, but something about Hibari just didn't seem right. He was too uptight for a kid. Belphegor didn't like him, and he most certainly didn't trust him.

He moved to the seat previously directed to and sprawled out. Might as well make himself comfortable. Hibari didn't look too thrilled to see someone so informal, and it put a happier grin on the prince's face. "I know enough, okay? It's obvious that neither of us want to be in this position. Let's just drop the whole tutor thing." It wasn't like Belphegor was really here for the long stay anyways. He was doing something fun, getting his change of scenery and then getting out. Sure, entering into school had been part of the plan, but he didn't imagine getting stuck in before and after school extra lessons. He just couldn't have that. "Sound good to you Hibari-chan? It works out just fine if you ask me."

"Actually, no. It doesn't." the question is coldly returned, and Hibari frowned. "Unlike you, I follow through with tasks I've been given. I was told to tutor you and I will; and you're going to follow through as well."

Belphegor merely groaned. "You're like a freaking military dog or something, Hibari-chan."

The raven still didn't look pleased. "My name is not Hibari-_chan_. That honorific is used with females. Hibari-_san _is more appropriate." He tried his best to hide the fact that Belphegor was getting on his nerves, but it was getting harder to hide at this point. The tutoring was bad enough, and he didn't need this brat making it worse.

However, Hibari wasn't about to go back on his word. He usually did as asked by the principal. Considering the old man employed his mother when he was younger he owed the man. He had been good to her.

No, this was not the time to think about that.

"I will teach you and you will learn. If you choose not to stay I will bite you to death."

Belphegor groaned again, but said no other word of protest. There was no getting through to Hibari so he might as well suck it up and get it over with. After all, he was only wasting more time by arguing, and furthering his stay in this stupid room. Perhaps—he thought—if he had not purposefully misused Hibari's name, the other wouldn't have been so pissed off and might have been a bit easier on him. That was the Prince's mistake, and it was his misfortune for choosing the wrong school to attend and getting stuck with Mr. Military as a tutor.

After a few hours had passed, Belphegor couldn't stand it anymore. "I'm done with this. I'm going home while there's still daylight out." He said, gathering his things and standing up. He covered his mouth with his hand to try and hide his yawn.

Hibari wasn't going to protest. After all, Belphegor seemed to be a quick learner, and he had to admit the cocky blond was smart. He had been growing tired as well, though he was better at hiding his yawning and tired look. There was no protest when Belphegor got up to leave. He would allow it.

Belphegor swung his bag over his shoulder and waved as he headed towards the door. "I'll see you later, Hibar-_chan_." He turned his head over his shoulder to glance at the reaction from misusing his name, only to frown when he didn't get one. This guy really was no fun at all.

"Goodbye, herbivore." He muttered, allowing himself to yawn once Belphegor was gone. A small nap wouldn't hurt too bad, and he decided to go up onto the school roof like he usually did in the afternoons. He settled down and fell into a light slumber.

Belphegor headed out of the school, walking back towards his temporarily-owned apartment. The day's events were already behind him. He'd already forgotten about his classmates, his new school, and his obnoxious new tutor. It was behind him, and until he had to go back in tomorrow, it would stay behind him. There was something more important to focus on. Something to make his day seem a bit more interesting tomorrow. He pulled a cellphone from his pocket, mailing a quick group message out:

_Kasagawa Tanaka. Namimori Middle class 3A teacher. Tonight._

This would be his way of sending out a message to whoever was in charge around here—that person who seemed to be his very own tutor. The Prince's grin grew wide, nearly from ear to ear as he began to laugh. He skipped the rest of the way home, thrilled at how well this whole ordeal was turning out. The tutor thing might have been a bit of a bump in the road, but he could work around it. It could work in his favor if he obeyed the raven properly.

The outcome, in the end, would be in his favor.

* * *

(A/N): Let me also point out that I'm not trying to be secretive and I'm fairly certain you all know what's going on right now. I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and I hope it'll live up to your expectations later on. Rate, review, do whatever fanfiction allows you to do. Share it with you friends blah blah blah.

Thanks~


	4. Chapter 3

(A/N) : Wow I'm sorry it took so long to update. The actual plot and story is done, but I had a hard time re-writing this chapter to have it make sense. I'm really sorry it took so long. I also have school holding me back. I generally write these chapters during class...oops.

I hope you enjoy the next chapter! I'll update sooner from now on.

P.S. - Thanks for so many hits, favorites, and follows!

* * *

The next morning came, and Belphegor entered the classroom right as the late bell rang. A few of the students greeted him as he walked in, getting a cheerful "Ciao~" as he headed towards his seat in the back. Before making his way there, he made sure to stop at Hibari's desk, surprised the prefect was even in his seat to begin with. "Sorry I'm late, Hibari-chan~. We were supposed to meet this morning weren't we?" Belphegor most certainly didn't care about being late, but he wondered what his oh so friendly tutor thought about it. "It's such a lovely morning, though, isn't it?" he continues, seemingly not getting a response from the raven. "I have a feeling today is going to be a good day~."

Hibari quickly grew irritated, a headache forming from just hearing the blond's voice. It was too early in the morning, and the other was much too cheery. He wasn't in the mood for it.

Students moved to their desks, although their teacher had yet to be seen that morning. The man was typically on time, and his absence threw another loop into the usual routine that the students followed. Belphegor followed suit and sat in his seat, eyes glancing around the room as he waited for the professor's arrival.

Hibari stood and walked towards the door. "Where are you going, Hibari-chan?" Belphegor cooed from the back of the room. Students looked to him as if he were crazy for even addressing the prefect, let alone call out to him the way he did.

But the prefect stopped and turned to direct a glare the prince's way before addressing the whole class. "I'll return to class in a few minutes. Don't leave."

Hibari made his way into the hallway, first seeking out his second-hand. "Mr. Kasagawa is late this morning. He hasn't shown up yet. I have to return to the classroom, but look into it for me."

"Yessir!"

Hibari would figure this out later. For now he had to get back and calm the other students. However something bothered him the whole way back. He had a bad feeling about all of this, and he couldn't quite place it. When he returned there was still no sign of their teacher. The students looked to be in a frenzy, and Belphegor was in the back, watching them all with interest. He didn't understand the importance of the missing teacher. Didn't that mean they didn't have to start learning yet? It was like an early break. It was pretty cool, to be honest.

Eventually, after enough time had passed, a substitute walked in to begin teaching and make up for the lost time. It was strange, but students adjusted to it rather quickly. Belphegor soon fell asleep at his desk yet again, head resting on a propped hand.

The day went on as normal, the only minor difference being the substitute who had a difficult time keeping up with the curriculum. Hibari was gone during the lunch break, and Belphegor made friends within the classroom.

It wasn't until the final bell rang that the front entrance to the classroom opened, and the principal walked in. His head was lowered, and it looked like he had bad news to tell. Students froze in place before sitting back in their seats, wondering what was going on. The faculty and staff had deemed it best to deliver this news at the end of the day.

After all, who would want to find out that their teacher had been found dead?

Some were shocked, others thought it was just a joke. All the students were told to immediately go home while the police started an investigation, and to be careful on their way. As students slowly started to filter out of the room, Belphegor found this to be the perfect opportunity to skip out on another dull tutoring session. He packed up his bag and made his way towards the door.

Though he wasn't about to get out so easily.

"If you insist on going home, I'll follow. You won't skip out on another lesson, Herbivore." Hibari called out as he started to follow the other. He was able to keep up with the blond's quick and graceful steps, managing to stay just a few paces behind him. Hibari didn't care if Belphegor wanted a way out of studying. The sooner they got through the lessons, the sooner they would be able to stop them altogether. He'd be done with this tutoring job and he'd go back to his normal duties

The Prince let out a long, loud whine, obviously not happy about the session. The last thing he wanted was this uptight asshole knowing where he lived. Sure it wasn't something to worry about, but it was so troublesome to invite the other into his temporary home. He couldn't shake Hibari no matter how quickly he walked through the halls. He had to give the other credit for being so persistent.

It was obvious Hibari would never give up, so instead of walking to the building's main entrance he headed to the same room they had used the day before. He slid the door open, walked inside, and plopped his bag on the floor, the teen following suit into a chair.

Hibari looked confused. Belphegor was just trying to get out of the lesson, so why… "I'd rather not study at home. If you're so insistent of getting this stuff done then we might as well do it here and get it over with." Belphegor explains before Hibari can ask. The look on Hibari's face had already asked anyways.

"Fine. Take out your book." Hibari frowned and sat himself as well. It didn't matter to him what the blond did, as well as they got through these sessions.

The lesson went on like the day before, except Belphegor had a complicated time paying attention. His mind would wander to other things, and Hibari grew so sick of it that he threw the book at the Prince's head. "Pay attention, brat."

"Ne~ Hibari-chan…" he trailed off, ignoring the previous statement completely. He tried to think of a good way to word his question without pissing off the prefect even more. "Namimori is important to you, right? The others in the class told me that you might kill a person for breaking rules. But if it's that important, shouldn't you be out there trying to find out who killed our teacher?" Sure they both understood that Hibari had duties to help Belphegor, but one would think that the town was a bit more important than one student's slight lack of communication.

It took a while for Hibari to think of an answer, looking conflicted between his two duties. Belphegor waved off his own question, not bothering to wait for an answer any longer. "Nevermind. I guess it just seemed weird to me. Then again—this whole town is weird to me, shishishi. It's exciting." He grins.

Hibari glanced at the other and nearly scoffed, collecting himself to finally answer Belphegor. "Right now, I don't care much for who killed the teacher. He was weak and couldn't handle himself. I'll figure out who did this another time. As long as they don't harm the property of the school, it isn't my problem right now. I'll know when I'm needed." He leaned back. Well there went Belphegor's chance at getting out of the lesson early. He would have rather been anywhere but here at the moment, and he glanced at the clock to see how much time remained. He had plans, and this tutoring session was screwing those plans up.

"Though I don't really see how it's exciting." He frowned as he continued. "I dislike the crowding that the town normally holds."

Belphegor chuckles yet again. "You don't like crowds, yet you're in a position where you probably have to deal with them on a constant basis." He didn't see any logic in the matter. Sure he understood Hibari's weird obsession with the town and the school, but if it made you do something you hated, what was the point? "But it's the people that make this place exciting. Maybe that's why you don't see it, shishi."

It's close enough to the end of the lesson, and Belphegor can't stand another minute locked up in here alone with Hibari. The prefect's work ethics drove him insane. He grabbed his book and shoved it into his bag. Plus, it wasn't like he'd been paying much attention anyways, and they'd spent the past few minutes completely off topic. He'd learned a lot the past two days, and it should have been enough to get him by the rest of his stay. "I'm going home, Hibari-chan. I hope to see more interesting things in town in the future." And with that he was out the door, bag slung over his shoulder.

Belphegor's words hadn't bothered him, though a new frown appeared on his face. For some reason, the blond pissed Hibari off more than most of the other students here. Maybe it was the hair cut, or the sarcastic remarks, or the way he didn't care one bit about the dress code. It seemed like there was a lot about Belphegor that just put Hibari off.

But something about the way the teen had acted this afternoon made his frown deepen. The bad feeling came back to him and he couldn't shake it. Belphegor's mood and step had been lighter than most students today, after learning what had happened to their teacher. It was like he didn't even care. Then again, only being here for a few days could mean he really didn't care because he didn't know the teacher…but acting so lightly about it was unacceptable.

It didn't mean anything, did it?

No…No of course not. The blond was just another herbivore. Nothing more nothing less. Perhaps Hibari was just thinking too much into it. A sigh passed his lips and he yawned soon after. A nap would put his mind at ease, and after that he'd start looking into this murder.


	5. Chapter 4

(A/N): So I decided to do weekly updates since school is getting more difficult this week. I have a lot of projects due next Tuesday, and I need to focus on those. So the next update will be in a week!

Also, I just want to note that some of the things in this story are definitely not canon, as you will see. Certain characteristics about Hibari and Belphegor are strictly headcanon, and may not necessarily be true in the real world of Katekyo Hitman Reborn. Keep in mind that this is an AU, that characters are slightly OOC (though I try my best to keep to truths), and that I'm not trying to be secretive or 100% accurate.

Anyways, I hope you enjoy.

* * *

_One person every night. That's how the plan had been drawn up, and things always had to go according to plan. Belphegor watched over the town like a hawk, perched up on a high rooftop that allowed him to oversee a large area around him. He had teammates on standby, waiting for the order from their leader to go ahead and act._

_The police had picked up some things that even the killer hadn't realized yet. For one, the victims were slowly getting younger. There really had been no method to his madness, he'd just pick a target and take it out. It really just depended on who had bad enough luck to be outside and in the wrong place at the wrong time._

_Then there was the fact that all of the victims so far had been male. This one made a bit more sense. After all, men put up more of a fight than women did. Women also tended to be indoors at home sooner than the males did. A male victim made the process more fun, sure, but it wasn't like he was seeking out males for the sake of seeking out males. If he wanted to throw the police off balance, he could easily pick a woman to take out next._

_He didn't need to throw the police off balance, though._

_The police were never going to catch him._

Belphegor trudged into school early the next morning, plopping himself down at his desk and laying his head down to take a small nap. The classroom was quiet, and it was the perfect opportunity for undisturbed sleep. No one else had shown up yet, and he didn't expect that anyone really would. The people in class 3A and others around the school would probably be at the memorial service the school had immediately scheduled for their late teacher. Having not been close to the instructor at all, and having not really cared all that much, Belphegor had decided that spending a nice day alone in the classroom would be nice.

Meanwhile, gossip was circulating around the school about another murder last night. This one had followed the pattern police picked up. He was a younger male around his mid-twenties, and had been on his way home from work when he had been attacked. Police found him behind a building, throat cut opened and wrists slashed.

The gossip only angered Hibari.

Knowing that the memorial would be crowded, Hibari had decided to stay at the school and resume his role as head of the disciplinary committee. He patrolled the empty hallways and when his business was finished he found his way to his classroom where he noticed the blond he was tutoring casually sleeping away.

Come to think of it, none of these issues had started until a few days before—no…that was ridiculous. This herbivore wouldn't be stupid enough to do anything. Besides, he was almost always under Hibari's watch. Any suspicions died in his mind as he walked to his desk and sat down, taking out some work.

He ignored Belphegor, who had woken up from the sound of someone's entrance. The prince's mouth opened wide as a yawn escaped. He covered his mouth with his hand towards the end, and propped his head onto his arms, blinking his eyes as he tried to wake up. When he looked to see what woke him from his slumber, he saw none of than the teen that had been a constant thorn in his side since he showed up here.

When no one else entered the room following Hibari, Belphegor took the initiative to move closer. As he stood his chair screeched as it dragged across the floor. He moved to the desk in front of Hibari, pulling the chair out and sitting on it backwards. He rested his arms on the prefect's desk, interrupting him on whatever it was he was working on. His head tilted one way and another before he spoke. "You didn't go today?"

Belphegor had made a promise to himself that he'd be nothing but a bother to Hibari for as long as he was stuck being tutored by him. It was easy to annoy Hibari, and Belphegor easily found it very entertaining. He'd do whatever it took, and laugh about it the whole time.

He never got an answer, of course. Why would Hibari ever want to waste his time with unnecessary conversation? Rolling his eyes—an act that went unnoticed—he used his thumb and index to pull Hibari's chin up from his work.

As soon as it happened, Belphegor realized it was a terrible idea. They locked eyes, even through the mess of Belphegor's bangs, and Hibari could see the prince's eyes clearly for the first time. His eyes were teal…at least one was. The right eye was a bright teal color, holding onto the dear secrets that his other eye could not—the blind eye that was covered by a thin white film. A cataract that blinded his left eye. This really had been a terrible idea. Belphegor never showed his full face to anyone; Hibari just happened to be an exception this time…but why? That was an answer even Belphegor wasn't fully sure of yet. After all, Hibari had been nothing but a pain to him, and he was fairly certain they hated each other. So why reveal one of his biggest secrets?

He could tell Hibari was caught off guard, and he wasn't certain if Hibari felt uncomfortable or not. "I'm taking to you, Hibari-chan." He continues, patiently waiting for an answer.

Hibari's eyes narrow as he collects himself. "Don't touch me, Herbivore. And don't ask questions you already know the answer to." A sigh passed his lips. This was completely pointless. "I dislike crowding. I've mentioned that before. Now let go." Even though the demand was filled with his usual threatening tone, Hibari made no effort to move himself. If Hibari wanted so badly not to be touched he could have moved on his own already. It wasn't as if Belphegor's grip was so tight that it was impossible to break. No, the blond was only using two fingers to barely grab at his chin. So of course he ignored the order barked his way to let go.

No, Hibari just wasn't able to look away from those eyes. It was like he was in a trance that he couldn't pull away from. So Belphegor broke eye contact first, gaze flying upwards as he thought about the response he got. "Crows. Right. I knew that." He looked back down an locked their gazes again. In all honesty he enjoyed putting Hibari off like that. He wondered if he was annoying enough to piss the prefect off. After all, most of his actions did tend to irk the other in one way or another, and that would have just been icing on the cake.

Another idea popped into his mind. One that would really send Hibari flying off the handle. It was a terrible idea, and Belphegor really shouldn't go through with it, but the blond didn't seem to care much about the later consequences. It was nearly impossible to stop himself anyways. Evoking a reaction from Hibari was like a drug, and Belphegor so desperately wanted the high. He lifted himself out of his seat slightly before leaning forward to close the gap between their faces. He crashed their lips together after the prince bit at the skylark's upper lip.

Hibari tensed up as he processed what was happening. Before he could have ever reacted there were warm lips pressed against his, and when his mind caught up he hastily pushed the other away. He stood up and wiped his mouth, glaring down at the other. "Explain yourself now or I'll bite you to death." He growled. Belphegor would surely pay for that. He focused his mind on the rage—not on the warm feeling on his lips or in his chest, and not on the weird feeling in his stomach.

As if to piss Hibari off more, Belphegor broke into a fit of giggles, finding the reaction from Hibari completely flawless in his books. He leaned back and wrapped his arms around his stomach, trying to calm the cramp in his stomach from laughing so hard. His head rested on the desk behind him as he continued to laugh. Once he finally calmed down, Belphegor wiped at a few tears that had formed in the corners of his eyes. "Ushishishi, priceless."

Hibari looked like he was about to kill the prince.

Belphegor stood from his seat, moving to stand in front of the raven-haired teen. "That was great." He chuckled again before tugging on Hibari's arm. "I want to have more fun. Come with me." He ordered, making It very clear that he wasn't going to be taking 'no' for an answer. Belphegor hadn't brought any of his books with him to school today anyways. It was mid-morning and no one had shown up to really teach them anything, seeing as how most everyone was at the memorial. It wasn't like he was going to learn today, and he didn't bet on tutoring, either.

"Let's get out of here."

* * *

(A/N): Reviews and comments are greatly appreciated. Constructive criticism his heavily encouraged to help make me a better writer!

Also one thing I forgot to add is that this story is not Beta'd . . . There's probably a crap ton of errors. Thanks anyways for sticking with me

-Komi


End file.
